


Little Asher Village

by hybrid_of_the_North, SteveDoesCosplay



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Peter Parker, Baby Tony Stark, Daddy!Steve, Daddy!Wade, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Her name is Marie Curie and she's a blue staffy, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Feels, Peter and Wade have a super cute puppy, Peter definitely named her lmao, Precious Peter Parker, Soft Wade Wilson, Wade is so soft it might actually be a crime, We Die Like Men, little!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybrid_of_the_North/pseuds/hybrid_of_the_North, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveDoesCosplay/pseuds/SteveDoesCosplay
Summary: Peter and Wade needed to get out of New York City and go somewhere they could be themselves. Somewhere without the stresses of being a superhero. This will be a collection of drabbles based around Little Peter, Daddy Wade, and a few of their friends.Will update tags as the story progresses.





	Little Asher Village

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was getting frustrated with the lack of Little Peter stuff that was soft and not noncon. So I decided to write some with my awesome partner in crime!

Peter and Wade had never had the easiest life. Not when they were separate, and certainly not when they were partners. 

When Peter was four, lost both of his parents in a ‘freak’ plane accident. When he was fourteen he was bitten by a radioactive spider and became Spider-man. Shortly after Peter got his powers, his Uncle Ben was shot trying to bring Peter home by someone that Peter could have stopped but hadn’t. After his 16th birthday, things had started to look up for the young hero when he met Wade on a random rooftop in Manhattan and they started regularly patrolling together. It wasn’t until Peter’s eighteenth birthday that they started officially dating, right before the tragic death of May due to a cancerous brain tumor. They’d already been through so much that they thought they could handle anything else the world threw at them with grace. They were wrong. 

It had started off a bad week. Peter wasn’t immune to colds, that much was certain considering that Wade said he caught them like Pokemon trainers caught rattatas. He’d lost Gwen early on in the week and hadn’t even had a proper amount of time to deal with losing one of his best friends before he was given yet another thing to grieve over. It was the after Valentines Day, and it felt like any other fight with his old mentor Dr. Connors, aka the lizard when it happened. No could have predicted that the man would have perfected his formula that attacked mutate genes and neutralized them. Peter hadn’t known that the man would use it in a fight and strip both of them of their powers. His Spidey sense hadn’t warned him in time due to his cold and before he even knew it, he was just regular old Peter Parker once again, useless in any fight. If Wade hadn’t been there to shoot the man with a brigade of rubber bullets, Peter most likely would have died. But the damage had already been done; his powers were gone. 

After that fateful battle in early February, Peter barely left the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He didn’t work, he barely ate, he even dropped out of school because being on campus, the one where he’d met and befriended Gwen, was just too painful for him. All he did was sleep. He was withering away into nothing and by the time the two month mark had hit, Wade had gotten Peter a dog for when he was away, hoping that it would help bring Peter out of his shell and actually make something, anything, out of himself. It worked for awhile, until Peter fell right back into his self-destructive habits. He cut off ties with MJ and Ned, refusing to take their calls or even acknowledge that he had a phone at all. 

The more time passed, the worse Peter got up until Wade had finally decided that he’d had enough. He started looking to move, to get Peter somewhere where they could be themselves without all the constant reminders of a life Peter could no longer lead. He didn’t even really talk to Peter about moving or that he was even looking into living elsewhere. About four months before Peter’s twenty-first birthday, that’s when Wade finally got a response from one of the communities he’d applied to. It was a special community, for people like them. Somewhere that wouldn’t look at them funny for being themselves, even outside the suits. It was perfect. It was called Little Asher Village and it was run by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers for littles and their caregivers. It was exactly what they needed.

Peter had never been all _ that _ comfortable using his little headspace, given that he really couldn't express himself in the way that he needed. Most of society frowned very heavily upon both littles _ and _ their caregivers. Caregivers were seen as perverted and disgusting while littles weren’t given work because people assumed that they couldn’t be given any kind of responsibility. Most of society fell in the neutral category after all, so anything but the norm was seen as immoral and wrong. Wade was hoping the community would help bring Peter out of his shell so he could move on and hopefully be happy.

\-----

Peter never stayed awake for car rides when they lasted anymore than thirty minutes. It wasn’t like he had anywhere important to be these days, so it was okay if he wasn’t the best company for his boyfriend as they moved to upstate New York to live out their new lives. He hadn’t realized until they’d started packing their meager belongings, that they didn’t have that much to begin with. They’d sold the majority of Wade’s guns and explosives to have more for the move, just so that they’d have a bit of a grace period before Wade started his new job as a police officer for the community they were moving to. One Peter hadn’t even seen pictures of yet because Wade had wanted to keep it a secret. When they _ finally _ got there, Wade gently shook Peter awake, giving him a goofy grin.

“Hey sleeping beauty, we’re here,” Wade hummed as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s nose. 

Peter squinted at him sleepily, moving to fix his askew glasses before practically falling out of the truck in his haste to see the beautiful two story cabin that was _ apparently _ his new home. Marie Curie, Peter’s blue staffy therapy dog happily jumped out of the truck to sniff around her new territory, barking excitedly as she ran around the yard. “This is _ ours _?” he squeaked, walking a few steps closer to their porch, marveling at the beauty of it all. The entire town was wooded, to give everyone an ample amount of privacy, meaning that while the neighbors weren’t too far away, you couldn’t see them. It was a huge change of pace for Peter, given that he’d never really left New York. 

“Yup!” Wade hummed, popping the p, as he climbed out of the truck so he could follow after his boyfriend, wrapping him in a loose hug as he rested his chin on Peter’s unruly curls. “All ours. It’s mostly furnished even, save for your nursery. I figured you’d want to decorate that together.”

The brunet was speechless as he stared at his new home. He couldn’t believe this was theirs. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening. It was hard not to think that this wasn’t all a dream given everything that had happened in his short life. “Ours… It’s… Perfect.”

It warmed Wade's heart to hear that his boyfriend liked his choice for their new life, even if he knew he hadn't liked being in the dark. He was just happy that his gamble had paid off. "I'm glad. Why don't we go inside and take a tour? Get a feel for where you want to put our stuff. Maybe brainstorm nursery ideas?"

"...Yeah, that sounds n-" Peter started, quickly getting interrupted by Wade as he was hoisted up into his arms. He let out a scandalized squeak as he swatted at Wade's chest before easily melting into being held. While it'd been kind of weird at first to be held like a kid on their parents hip, he'd grown used to it, seeing as how Wade gave basically any excuse to sweep him off of his feet. So he relaxed as he focused on everything he was seeing instead, his eyes devouring the wide open rooms as they walked throughout the house. It was very homey, the walls all painted a warm tan color that nicely complimented the chestnut hardwood floors. The dining room felt a little bare without any pictures on the wall, but he knew they'd fix that as soon as they started unboxing everything. There was already a highchair Peter's size by the counter, and a few other baby things he noticed, not that he commented on any of that. 

“So Pete, what do you think?” Wade asked as he finished the tour of the first floor before heading upstairs where the bedrooms were. 

There was a moment of silence before Peter answered, smiling down at the dog that was happily trailing after them. “I love it Red, thank you,” he hummed as Wade walked him into the master bedroom. The walls were a dark aqua color with all cream colored sheets on the white furniture. Despite the odd color of the walls, he kind of loved this room. 

“Okay bug, I saved the best for last,” Wade hummed as he brought them into the nursery. The whole room was pretty much bare, which… he hadn’t been expecting. In response, he made a soft confused noise in the back of his throat. “I know it’s a little empty right now, but I just… I wanted to plan it together. Whatever you want. Winnie the Pooh? Dinosaurs? Space? A Bugs’ Life? Jungle?” 

Peter hummed thoughtfully, nibbling on his lip before nodding to himself. “Dinosaurs sound pretty safe. Plus… Dragons aren’t too far off from dinos, so Winston wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb,” he reasoned. Winston was Peter’s absolute favorite stuffy in little space and was almost never caught without it. It was the first toy Wade had given him, and he absolutely loved his red and gold dragon to bits. It was evident based on the fact that one of Winston’s ear look like someone had tried to nibble it off. 

Wade nodded thoughtfully, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead as he started imagining up the room. “Alright, sounds like a plan. How about you start unpacking the important stuff while I order the stuff for your nursery? Or at least put it in the cart so I can run it by you?” Peter gave him a smile, patting Wade’s chest before his boyfriend put him down. 

“You got it, Red!” Peter chirped before he bounded down the stairs like an excited puppy. Wade watched him go, making sure that his boyfriend didn’t trip before he went to their bedroom to order the furniture for his Petey-pie. Peter went outside, bringing the boxes that he could carry into the house. The ones that he couldn’t carry… he still brought into the house, albeit a lot more carefully. He only almost crushed his toes about twelve times but he considered the fact that he was unscathed a pretty good sign for this place even if both his back and his arms were now sore. 

So he set to work on unpacking the boxes, humming to himself as he sorted through their things. He hadn’t packed much, as they hadn’t had much to begin with, but oh boy was it fascinating to go through the boxes. There was only one he couldn’t seem to figure out for the life of him, given that it was by _ far _ the heaviest, and also the only chest. He hadn’t even known that they owned a chest. “Hey Wade! What’s in the chest? Why’s it the only thing locked from the move?” Peter called up, pushing the chest around on the floor a little bit before sitting himself down on the floor in front of it.

“That’s uh… Weapons and stuff, don’t worry about it! I’ll move it later!” Wade called back as he came downstairs. “Or you already moved everything inside- You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” the blond asked, immediately rushing over to fret over Peter’s small frame, which only resulted in a scowl from the shorter male. 

The brunet crossed his arms as he puffed out his chest a little bit. “No, I didn’t hurt myself- You’re such a worrywart. I did _ exactly _ what you asked me to do,” he pointed out, poking Wade in the chest.

“I just… Worry about you… I… Why don’t we go into town and get something to eat? I saw a diner on our way through town,” Wade suggested, easily picking up the chest, only looking at it wearily for a moment. “I’m gonna go put this away real quick. Why don’t you take Marie out to go to the bathroom before we head out?”

Peter gave Wade a suspicious look before nodding, whistling to get Marie’s attention. The excitable dog came bounding over, pressing her head into his waiting hand as he directed her into the spacious backyard. He hadn’t realized they had a gated _ pool _, what even was this house? How could they possibly afford any of this? It all felt like some fever dream that he really didn’t want to wake up from. His thoughts continued to spiral like that until Wade pulled him into his arms, making the smaller man melt against him. “How did we… How is this our house?” he hesitantly asked as he watched Marie run around the yard.

Wade made a soft noise in the back of his throat, pressing a few kisses into Peter’s hair before answering. “Well… There’s a trust fund for people just moving in. People like us. You’ll see when we actually get into town, Petey. It’s… It’s amazing here. There’s stores and restaurants that cater to cuties, just like you,” Wade teased as he turned Peter around before quickly picking his boyfriend up and into his arms. “Come on, you’re practically skin and bones,” he stated as he shifted Peter so he was on his hip. Wade called Marie back into the house, petting her when she came over before closing the sliding door. He made sure that she’d be okay for a while before he carried Peter through the house and through the front door before moving around to get into the front seat. 

Peter looked out the window as soon as Wade put him in the truck, staring at their new house, still not exactly sure that he believed that this was theirs. To keep all for themselves. But he didn’t comment on it, almost positive that bringing it up would shatter the delusion. Wade didn’t say anything either as he started for town. It wasn’t a very long drive, considering that the community wasn’t exactly huge, but it was still very scenic. The whole drive was spent in a comforting silence, the only noise being the soft radio and the gentle purr of the truck. Peter _ almost _ felt himself fall asleep before he was jolted awake by Wade shaking his shoulder. “You can nap later, bug, you need to eat first,” he teased before climbing out of the truck. Peter took a moment before following after him, quickly grabbing onto his hand as they made their way into the diner. 

The first thing Peter noticed was a different couple a bit away from the table they sat out that was totally relaxed. A little with their caregiver, in public! The little was in a booster seat, wearing a bib as they giggled between handfuls of what Peter assumed was chicken tenders. It was… sweet in a way, that they could be so carefree. Wade noticed Peter staring and offered him a smile, reaching across the table to ruffle his hair. Peter was quick to swat Wade’s hand away so he could fix it, giving his boyfriend a scowl as he futzed with his curls. 

“Sorry Pete, you know how much I love your hair,” Wade hummed, putting his hands up in defense before crossing his arms and leaning against the table. “But I won’t apologize for anything else. Not even if you begged.”

Peter rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he glanced at the menu. He wasn’t particularly all that hungry, but he’d humor Wade, considering that food sounded okay after a long drive. When their waitress came over to take their orders, Peter felt his shoulders relax, just a little bit. “I… I think I’m gonna like it here. Hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steve: If ya liked it, let me know so I can pull my head out of my ass and actually write. I know it's not a lot right now, but my goal is to only see this grow. Commenting and letting me know that you don't think my dumpster fire of a fic is all THAT terrible really helps. Please water my crops with your comments and kudos, they make me happy.


End file.
